


A Tournament of Sorts

by vvaallii



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Medoran Chronicles - Lynette Noni, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: wtf even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvaallii/pseuds/vvaallii
Summary: Basicly the Shadowhunters, HP witches and wizards and the Medorans have come together to compete in a version of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Don’t ask me how this happened.I know that this is impossible because the Deathly Hallows was finished before Clary Fray even found out she was a Shadowhunter, but oh well. It is also impossible because all the characters are currently in the middle of different wars. So yeah, this whole fanfic is impossible.MAJOR LORD OF SHADOWS, GRAEVALE AND GOBLET OF FIRE SPOILERSAlso I wrote this when I was like 12 so excuse stuff, and I haven’t read over it since so um idk if it’s good or not, but just thought I’d put it on here to see if anyone liked it.TMC point of time: after the events of Graevale.HP point of time: after the Goblet of Fire and before the tragic death at the end of the Order of the Phoenix.Shadowhunters point of time: After Lord of Shadows
Relationships: Kaiden James/Alexandra Jennings





	A Tournament of Sorts

ALEX

  
Taking part in the Tri-Race Tournament (Tri-Wizard Tournament for Medorans, Shadowhunters and witches and wizards) was the last thing she thought she would be doing on her Sunday afternoon. But, well, there she was, trying to steal a witchlight off Fluffy while racing Harry Potter and Emma Carstairs.

The First Task was being held at the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch. (Hogwarts, Alex had learned, was this massive school for witches and wizards) The stands were filled to the brim with spectators. Fluffy was sitting in the middle of the oval and Harry, Emma and Alex were standing at the north end of the oval waiting for the signal to start. They each had one weapon: Potter had his wand, Carstairs had a sword she called Cortana and Alex had A’enara.

  
“Three, two, one, BEGIN!!” Shouted Dumbledore.

  
Alex started running, she had promised herself she wouldn’t use her Meyarin abilities so she wasn’t actually going very fast. Emma went to stand right in front of Fluffy, to taunt him. Harry, on the other hand, was looking hesitant he had only taken a few steps.

  
Alex mentally shook herself, she couldn’t worry about the others. She decided that going from behind would be the best decision. She ran around the perimeter of the oval until she was behind Fluffy who was still distracted by Emma. Alex ran forward trying to be as quiet as she could, but being the ‘totally-skilled’ person she was, Fluffy heard her. She watched in horror as the great three-headed beast turned around to face her. He growled and Alex only just managed to deflect his claws with the flat side of her blade before they tore her face apart.

“Hey boy, don’t suppose you could let me have that witchlight?” She asked him, her voice not as steady as she wanted.

  
Fluffy growled again. Oh well, it was worth a try. Alex thought. She started waving around A’enara attempting to distract Fluffy in a similar way that Emma had been. Pretty soon, much to Alex’s relief, Fluffy became entranced. Now all Alex had to do was figure out how to get the witchlight. Alex mentally called out to Niyx for help. When Alex couldn’t find his mind she was once again reminded that Niyx was on the other side.

A sob escaped her as she decided to go for a surprise attack. Alex darted forward straight through the giant dogs’ open legs. Fluffy roared and Alex could feel the air moving around her. Suddenly a soft glow came into her vision, the witchlight. Alex dived for it but just before her fingers grasped the stone she felt claws rip into her abdomen and she was flung through air. She hit the side of the stands hard and she fell to the ground. Alex sucked in a breath, as pain spread through her body.

HARRY

  
Harry watched in horror as Alex slammed against the side of the stands and felt to the ground motionless. Just like Cedric.

He was already feeling weary because of his last experience in the tournament and he had again been forced to take part in the tournament (This time by his friends who thought it would be good if he just did it for fun). Harry wanted to run to check if Alex was ok, but this was a competition and he knew from experience that Dumbledore would not let anyone get hurt - if he could help it.

The thought of Cedric made Harry just want to grab a broomstick and fly as high as he could. But he knew he couldn’t, he had to try. He decided that he would just go for it, he started to circle Fluffy, he had been told not to use to much magic because that would mean he had an advantage. But he couldn’t help it, both Alex and Emma were exceptional fighters while he wasn’t and magic was what made him, him. Harry aparated in front of Fluffy, then behind him. Harry kept aparating and disaparating all around Fluffy while trying to confuse him. He had no idea what to do now.

EMMA

  
Emma was confused. Harry was everywhere and nowhere. It was very disorientating when she was trying to make her next move.

Alex was starting to get up now, Emma hoped she was alright, she couldn’t stand it if any more innocent people were killed. Harry was now on the opposite side of the oval, behind Fluffy. The massive dog growled once again and turned around to face Harry.

Emma took the opportunity and ran forward toward the witchlight which was just behind Fluffy’s back legs. When Emma got close Fluffy sensed her and swiped at her. Emma threw Cortana’ s hilt at the dog’s neck. He roared and swiped again but Emma already had the witchlight in her hand, the familiar feel of it comforted her and reminded Emma of home.

She hadn’t been back to L.A. since before Livvy had been killed. She clutched the stone tighter and held back tears that threatened to fall. In the days that followed her death the Blackthorns had been a mess. Christina, Kieran and Emma had tried to do everything for them but eventually their emotions had caught up to them and Emma still couldn’t believe that she was dead.

  
The crowd roared. Emma wanted to scream at them to shut up. How could they cheer?

ALEX

  
Alex finally was able to get up off the ground after the pain had started to fade. Her back ached. Emma had just won the first task and the noise form the crowd was deafening.

Alex hobbled over to where Emma stood. She could see Harry moving toward Emma as well. As Alex got close to Emma she could see something was wrong, Emma was standing like a statue.

Alex hurried to her side. “Emma?” Alex asked hesitantly.

When she didn’t answer Alex said, “you did well with the task."

At Alex’s words Emma immediately shook herself. She turned around to face Alex and slowly smiled. Alex could see pressure behind her eyes.

  
“Thanks, I’m sorry, I just zoned out for a minute there. Are you ok? It looked like you hit that wall pretty hard.” Emma’s voice was flat.

Alex didn’t know what was wrong with the shadowhunter, but she decided it would be best if she didn’t question her.

“Me back’s still a little sore but I’ll live.” Alex said.

She turned to Harry, who had come up behind them.

“Good job! You have to teach me to do that thing where you disappeared then reappeared in a different spot?” She asked hopefully. “It would really help me in P.E. and SAS.”

  
“Sorry, it’s a magic thing.” Harry twirled his wand then reached forward and shook Alex’s hand.

  
“Oh well,” Alex said.

She clapped Emma on the shoulder and turned to go find her friends. Just as she got to the perimeter Alex was stopped by Dumbledore, who directed her to go stand with Harry and Emma in the middle of the oval. As Alex took her place beside them Dumbledore spoke.

  
“Well done to all of you, I’m sure you will give the other teams a challenge.” Alex didn’t like the amusement she heard in his voice. Or the fact that he said other teams.

  
Before Alex had time to dwell on that, six people stepped out from behind Dumbledore. Alex recognised Kaiden, who winked at her, and Declan. The other four people Alex didn’t know, she assumed two of them were Shadowhunters because they wore all black. The others were probably witches and wizards. Alex was very confused.

  
“To answer your unspoken question, yes. Emma, Harry and Alex, you guys are one team and so are Kaiden James, Isabelle Lightwood and Ronald Weasley.” Dumbledore pointed at Kaiden, then a tall girl with black hair and those inky spirals that the Shadowhunters used. Ronald had orange hair and was quite tall and lanky.

“On the other team we have Declan Stirling, Hermione Granger and Jace Wayland or Morgenstern or Lightwood or Herondale.” Dumbledore heaved in a breath.

Alex snorted. How many last names did the blonde Shadowhunter have? Hermione had brown fuzzy hair and large front teeth. She looked really nervous. Declan grinned at Alex when she caught his eye.

“Each team will have one go the first task and you will be then judged by myself, Magnus and Karter.” Alex groaned loudly at the last name.  
Magnus and Karter stepped onto the ground. Magnus appeared to be in his early twenties, he was wearing lots of glitter and he had awesome cat eyes. Karter on the other hand was in his full battle armour and looked even more menacing and intimidating than the first time had ever seen him.

They all went to sit in the stands except Kaiden, Ron and Isabelle who stayed on the ground to begin their turn.

EMMA

Emma was sitting between her teammates: Harry and Alex. They both seemed very nice, Alex, Emma was beginning to figure out, was very sarcastic.

Isabelle was on Fluffy’s back and she was wearing stilettos, so Fluffy was trying desperately to shake her off. She was making her way towards the dog’s head. Kaiden was weaving around Fluffy’s legs and hitting him with the hilt of his sword. Ronald, or Ron, had his wand out and looked like he was trying to cast some sort of spell.

“Why would anyone wear stilettos, voluntarily.” Said a horrified Alex.

Suddenly beside her Harry burst out laughing. “He’s not saying it right.”

Hermione, who was sitting in front of Emma, was also giggling.

“It’s LeviOsa, not LeviosAH.” Hermione yelled loudly to Ron, who, even from this distance, Emma could see was going red.

Emma wasn’t sure what was happening so she decided she better not ask. Harry and Hermione continued to laugh for several more minutes.It appeared that Ron had finally gotten the spell right because the witchlight was now hovering about a meter above the ground. Isabelle jumped off Fluffy’s back and grabbed the stone. The noise from the crowd was deafening but Emma cheered anyway.

HARRY

The last team, Declan, Hermione and Jace, completed the task with no real difficulty.

Dumbledore was standing up in the crowd, “Well done to each of our contestants. Now for the results: team one, fifty points. Team two, sixty-six points. Team three fifty-five points.”

Karter stood up and Harry heard Alex groan.

“Team one, what a surprise, Alex got hurt. Never saw that coming.” Karter’s voice dripped with sarcasm. “Fifty points. Team two, sixty points and team three, fifty-five points.”

Harry was ok with that score.

Magnus stood, “team one, fifty points. Team two, sixty points and team three, fifty-five points.”

Ron, Isabelle and Kaiden whooped. Harry cheered, it was nice to see them happy.

“The second task will be held tomorrow at Lake Fee in Medora. For now, I suggest a long night’s sleep for all of you.” With that Dumbledore walked out of the stands.

Harry went to meet Ron and Hermione came with him.

EMMA

All Emma wanted to do was be back in the L.A. Institute training with Julian and Christina. But she couldn’t do that. She still had one more task to do. Standing on the edge of Lake Fee the next morning, Emma looked out over the water. It stretched to the horizon. There were mountains behind her and a beautiful forest that covered a great proportion of the land she could see.

“In the second task you will set out in your teams into the water. You will have to find one person that is dear to the Medoran in your team. They will be unconscious. All you have to do is bring them to the surface and they will wake. You have half an hour. You will each be given a bubble of air so that you will be able to breath, no magic or runes needed. Good luck. You will begin shortly.” Dumbledore boomed.

Crap!!

Emma hated water. She felt her body begin to shake and clenched her fists, hoping no one would notice.

“Alright guys what’s our plan?” Alex asked her and Harry who standing beside them.

Emma thought for a moment, then she asked,

“Well, who is dear to you Alex?”

  
She saw Alex’s eyes shift to Kaiden who was scanning the surface of the lake.

“Well, Jordan, Bear, Dix and Niyx they’re all up in the stands or – or not here. So I’m not sure.” Alex said.

“That’s alright, we’ll find out soon enough.” Said Harry. “All we have to do is search the lake really fast. Since we all have individual strengths we should be fine. Also there shouldn’t be any merpeople,”

Dumbledore came and passed them a bubble. Emma felt the urge to laugh, they were going to look ridiculous.

“Three, two, one, BEGIN!!” Karter yelled.

Emma looked at Harry and Alex who were putting the bubble around they’re heads. Emma tried to do the same. It didn’t work very well. It took a few tries to get it right. Emma looked up to find Alex and Harry looking at her with amusement. “Shut up.” She growled. That made them grin.

“So the water’s going to be freezing isn’t it?” Emma asked Alex.

“Yeah, let’s just get this over with so I can go back to bed.” Alex grumbled.

They were wearing bathers so it would be easier to swim than if they were just wearing clothes. Emma looked at her teammates. Alex was clearly struggling not to stare at Kaiden, who had his back to them, he was wearing board shorts. Emma coughed and Alex immediately focused back in, her face glowing red. Harry on the other time looked deathly pale and he was staring at the ground.

“Alright guys, we ready?” Emma asked.

They all moved forward and begun to wade through the water. It was freezing. Emma dove in and the bubble of air protected her face from the water and allowed her to breathe. Harry and Alex were now under the water as well. She could also see the other teams setting out. They had said there was a barrier at one point in the lake, so they wouldn’t have to go too far, hopefully.

“Alright guys let’s stick together and to the bottom of the lake. There’s some foot prints back there so let’s follow them.” Harry said after a few minutes.

The light levels were low but Emma could still see. She had put a night vision rune on but it didn’t work. Probably the Blight, although she didn’t know how it had gotten into Medora.

HARRY

After having been under the water for about ten minutes now Harry was feeling very nostalgic. He couldn’t shake off the feeling that something bad was going to happen like the last time.

After a few more minutes of following the tracks they had found, Harry started to feel a strong current. The water up ahead was in the form of a funnel, like an underwater tornado.

Suddenly before Harry had the chance to do anything the funnel came towards them and Harry heard Emma’s grunt as she was swept up in the water. She thrashed but she couldn’t get out. Alex was trying to reach Emma. Harry swum forward to see if he could help. Just as he clasped his hand with Emma’s the funnel swept him up as well and he was lost in water. Harry could feel the bubble around his head beginning to weaken.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Alex get swept up in the funnel. They were all now struggling, Harry tried to reach for his wand but then he remembered he hadn’t been allowed it. The currents suddenly got stronger and Harry was lifted up through the water. He broke the surface and was thrown metres through the air onto the sand. He was winded and couldn’t breathe. There was water in his system and just before he blacked out, Harry saw Emma lying still on the sand a few metres away. Alex was nowhere to be seen.

ALEX

Alex had seen Emma and Harry thrown up out of the water. She had woken up in the water having no idea where she was. Alex got up off the lake floor and gazed around. It was nearly pitch black and there was no sign of her teammates. Alex was in a forest of weeds. They stretched up to the surface of the water which seemed miles away. Alex decided she better find Emma and Harry. She was panicking, what if their bubbles had popped like Alex’s nearly had? Lost in her horrible thoughts, Alex nearly didn’t notice a body lying to her right. She swum over to it. Alex gasped. On the man’s wrist was a tag that said ‘This is your person Alex’s team’

Alex had had no idea who they would put in the water for her team but she had not expected the golden-blonde Meyarin prince.

EMMA

Emma woke up surrounded by people. They said she had just passed out. She could see Harry staring at the lake with a worried expression. He too was surrounded by people. Emma couldn’t believe she had failed. If she hadn’t been caught in that stupid funnel they would still be in the water.

“Where’s Alex?” Emma croaked.

She had just realised she couldn’t see Alex.

“Alex is still in the water. There is only five more minutes left so there is no point for you and Harry to go back in, you will have to wait. I’m sorry Emma.” Magnus said from beside her.

She could tell from his voice that he knew how much this meant to Emma.

ALEX

Aven Dalmarta was lying peacefully on the sand. He wearing a tux. This Alex found odd, Meyarins didn’t wear tux’s. Something Alex found even more odd though was the fact that it was Aven. Aven was here as her ‘dear’ person. Why? Alex was confused but she decided she would wait till the task was over to find out. She summoned A’enara, Alex couldn’t trust Aven. Why was he here? Wasn’t he on top of Medora’s ‘Most Wanted’ list or something.

After an inner argument Alex decided she couldn’t leave Aven here, even after everything he had done. She hooked her arms under Aven’s arms and started dragging him upwards. She made sure not to hurt him or herself with A’enara.

After swimming for several minutes and not moving much, Alex was only sure of one thing: Aven was heavy. Alex tried to push Aven up, it was no use. She began to feel her lungs tighten. She was running out of time. The bubble was beginning to dissipate. Alex tried and tried to get Aven upwards but she couldn’t.

Then Alex broke her promise. She shifted over to her Meyarin senses, lungs heaving. She swum upwards, no problem this time. As the surface got closer Alex’s vision was beginning weaken, then Aven’s head broke the surface and he shifted in her grip. Alex was so relieved she nearly stopped swimming. Her head broke the surface and she was able to breath. Alex readied A’enara, but to her surprise she didn’t see any of the fury she had seen last time. All she saw was slight confusion and worry. He started swimming to the closest shore.

“Are you ok Aeylia?” Aven asked her when they were on land, his voice filled with concern.

Alex froze and A’enara fell to the sand. This was not the Aven of the present, this was the Aven of the past, her friend, who was innocent. Before Alex had the chance to respond they were swarmed with people. They wanted to know if they were alright, what happened, what took them so long? Alex assured them she was fine. Her eyes sought Emma and Harry who were watching her with concern,

“What happened? Are you guys ok?” Alex asked them.

“We’re fine, we just got thrown out of the water. We should be the one asking you if you’re ok.” Emma said. She looked ashamed.

“It wasn’t your fault; you did all you could.” Alex told Emma.

“Anyway, you did well, you may have just won the tournament for us. So who is he to you?” Harry asked motioning to Aven.

Harry’s eyebrows were raised as he surveyed Aven: Short, golden locks, golden eyes, his strong and muscly figure.

“Uh, he’s my friend? Aven, Aven Dalmarta, one of the princes of Meya. I’m not really sure how he got here, but anyway…” Alex trailed off.

“Wait- why am I here?” Asked Aven, joining the conversation. “I mean it is a pleasure, as always, to see you Aeylia, but I am a bit lost, especially since we seem to be at Lake Fee.”

“Ur, we were kind of taking part in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, well Tri-Race in this case. So the second task was to find someone that I cared for who was unconscious in the lake.” Alex said, blushing slightly.

“I feel honoured Aeylia.” Aven said sincerely but the he chuckled and Alex felt even more embarrassed.

Thankfully everyone was ignoring the fact that Aven was calling her Aeylia. At that moment Alex saw Niyx’s body fall and she stiffened.

The group started making their way toward the crowd over the other side of the lake. Alex saw Kaiden coming towards them but when he got closer a look of hatred passed over his features and he ran over to them his sword drawn. Alex realised what he was doing too late.

“Kaiden stop! He’s not who you think he his!” Alex shouted. But Kaiden held his sword at the base of Aven’s neck.

“Alex, I know exactly who he is and what he’s done. And so do you!” Kaiden shouted. “Why is he here?” There was hurt and desperation in his voice.

Alex didn’t know what to do so she decided on the truth. Sort of.

“Aven was the person that was in the lake that we had to bring back,” Alex hurried on before Kaiden could do anything more than grunt. “But this is Aven, but not the one we know, he’s changed.”

“What are you talking about Aeylia?” Aven asked confusedly.

This was not working.

“Kaiden, I need to talk to you. You guys go ahead, but can you Aven just wait here please.” Alex said as she grabbed Kaiden’s arm and pulled him over into the part of the forest that met the lake.

“Alex, you better have a really good explanation for this.” Kaiden said, staring into her eyes.

Seeing no way out of it, Alex began to tell him about her trip to the past and the Aven that was standing over there was from the past. She kept out the part where she broke his heart and how it was her fault that he was now the way he was. Kaiden listened, and only raised his eyebrows slightly. When she had finished Kaiden spoke:

“If what you say is true Alex, and I believe you, then this Aven is not a huge danger but I still can’t see how this is possible…” Kaiden trailed off, lost in thought.

“I know, the only explanation I can come up with is that Aven went through the Abrassa, but forward in time instead of back.” Alex said.

She could see Aven watching them, he was eyeing Kaiden’s hand that gripped Alex’s. Alex quickly, but gently pulled her hand back and took a step back. She didn’t meet Kaiden’s eyes where she knew she would find questions.

“We should head back and deal with this later.” Alex said and started walking back to where Aven was still standing now looking off into the distance. Alex was constantly trying to ignore the fact that Kaiden’s chest was bare.

As they approached the point of the lake where everyone was waiting for them, Alex remembered that not many of them knew Aven was here.

Alex stepped in front of Aven, “walk behind me, this might get a little complicated.” When Aven didn’t respond Alex turned around to see Kaiden looking frantically into a cloud of black smoke that look suspiciously like Shadow Essence.

“Where’s Aven?” Alex asked.

“I don’t know, he just suddenly disappeared in this cloud.” Kaiden said, his brow creased in

confusion.  
When the cloud started to dissipate there was still no sign of Aven, Alex noticed a white feathered mask on the ground, she picked it up, her hand shaking.

She then saw the words: By the stars, I will be back.

Alex froze and the mask fell to the ground. It was the same mask she had worn on her last day in the past, she had worn it to the festival. What did this mean and why did Aven have it? Why would the Aven from the past write those words on the back?

Before Alex had time to do anything about it Alex and Kaiden were swarmed by people. Alex saw Kaiden tuck the mask into his pocket.

They were carried over to an area of grass where the other contestants and judges were standing. Alex took her place next to Emma and Harry.

“Attention, everyone,” Dumbledore’s voice boomed loud enough to carry over the noise of the crowd. “Now that the second and final task has concluded it is time for the results. To Alex, Emma and Harry I award you seventy points. Alex you showed great determination even after you were separated from your teammates. Isabelle was called to Shadowhunt so she was out, Ronald was attacked by underwater spiders and it seems that Kaiden somehow magically became, while underwater, the person that Alex had to bring back.”

  
You feel safe with me. Imaginary-Kaiden’s voice echoed across her mind.

  
“I knew it!” Alex heard Jordan yell.

  
As Alex turned her head to glare at him she caught Kaiden’s eyes which were watching her with amusement. Alex scowled and turned away, although she couldn’t stop a small smile from forming on her lips.

  
“So to our other team, Hermione, Declan and Jace who retrieved their person with only a few minor setbacks: I give you sixty-five points. Well done everyone.” Dumbledore said.

  
“I must admit I was surprised who Alex’s team had to bring back from the bottom of the lake, but anyway,” Karter said without a hint a sarcasm or humour.

  
That could only mean one of two things: Karter had no idea that Alex and Kaiden were friends or Karter had seen Aven. Alex didn’t like the idea of the later but she suspected that was more likely it, judging by the look Karter gave her.

  
“Sixty-eight points to Alex’s team. To Declan’s team you guys did extremely well but unfortunately you were held up by some ducks.” Karter looked pointedly at Jace who raised his head and muttered something that like bloody little ducks, give me a demon any day.

“So I give you guys sixty points.” Karter finished.

  
“To Emma’s team, seventy points. To Jace’s team, sixty-five points. Well done! Also just before you all start screaming and going berserk, has anyone seen Chairman Meow?” Said Magnus.

Alex didn’t know who Chairman Meow was but she guessed they were probably one of Magnus’ pets.  
There was a slight, confused pause after Magnus had stopped speaking but then everyone erupted into cheers and she felt Emma and Harry embrace her.

They had won. They had won the Tri-Race Tournament. Alex knew she ought to be happy but she could feel the weight of Aven’s sudden appearance and disappearance weighing her down. She didn’t understand what it meant.

  
As the went up to collect the trophy Alex felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned around to see Kaiden grinning.

  
“Alex,” there was something in his eyes, “I know what you’re thinking, we can’t ignore it forever but don’t let it bring you down right now, you promise me?”

Alex didn’t really want to set it aside but she knew there was nothing she could do tonight, also she didn’t want to worry about it either, just for now.

“Ok.”

“Thanks for getting me from the bottom of the lake.” Kaiden joked.

Alex punched him gently in the shoulder but as she drew back her arm Kaiden caught her and planted a light kiss on her lips. Shocked, Alex almost didn’t hear him when he whispered in her ear.

“Now go get your trophy Alex.”

Alex went over to where her teammates were waiting for her, she felt a blush creep up into her cheeks. She could hear Declan yelling at Jordan to ‘cough up.’

Harry was the first one to put his hand on the glittering cup, “for Cedric.”

Emma went next “for Livvy.”

Alex put her hand against the cool surface,

“Niyx, if you can hear me, what do I do now?” Alex said quietly, her voice shook.

Together, Alexandra Jennings, Emma Carstairs and Harry Potter lifted the cup into the air, each one praying for strength to defeat the evil that was threatening to destroy their worlds.


End file.
